Dandelions bizarre adventure
by Rebell1193
Summary: Geralt, Ciri, and many other characters from The Witcher gather in Dandelions tavern to drink and have a good time. But it suddenly dawn on them that they haven’t seen dandelion himself for a long time, until he walks in and tells them his own story.


After Ciri and I finishing a contract that involved killing some drowners that threaten a fishing village, we decided we go to Novigrad and have a couple of drinks at The chameleon; But we must have entered on a slow day because the place seemed almost bare of life,True there were many decorations such as paintings, banners, and scented candles at every table, yet for some reason not many people where in.

Soon me and Ciri sat at one of the tables and not long after Zolton (who's basically the second owner, next to Dandelion) came up to us in his usual attire: a grey leather jacket, light brown pants, and leather boots. He still had his brown hair in a Mohawk and his beard was a bushy as ever.

"Hey Geralt, Ciri! It's been a while hadn't it?" He said as he walked over to us.

"It had been." Ciri replied. "Slow day today?"

"Yes unfortunately. But hey, that just means you'll get your drinks faster!"

"Hm, if that's the case then I'll have vodka." I requested.

"I'll have some fine wine." Ciri asked.

"Sure thing, would you like anything to eat as well?"

"Sure, I'll have a steak." I asked.

"Ooh, that's sound good, I'll have one as well."

Ciri bud in.

"Ok, got it!"

Zolton then left us to bring our orders to the kitchen.

"This is a nice place, you helped Dandelion build this place correct?" Ciri asked curiously.

"I did, took a while, had to do a couple favors and request but me and Dandelion pulled through."

"Hm, you know what? Knowing this place was own by Dandelion I thought it would go bankrupt by now."

Me and Ciri turned our heads to see who was talking, only to find out it was Yennefer.

Yennefer was wearing all black: a black jacket, pants, shoes, and gloves, her long hair was raven black as well. The only other color she had was the red lipstick she had on and her violet eyes.

"Yennefer! What a surprise to see you here!" Ciri said astounding.

"Well once we heard that certain Witcher's were around, We knew it can only be you two." Suddenly Triss with her red hair in a bun and staring her brow eyes at me, walked through the door and stand next to Yennefer.

Triss was also wearing a jacket that had it base have a tan color and where it shoulders were light blue and it's arms were red, She also wore black pants and had brown high heel boots.

"Triss? Why do I have the feeling that this visit isn't for old time sake?" I asked begrudgingly as I covered my face with my hand.

"Well I don't know because that's actually the reason why were her." Triss said as she walked over to us and sat next to Ciri, who was across the table from me.

"Yeah Geralt dear, just because Triss and I happen to be in the same place twice doesn't mean the world is ending." Yennefer said as she sat next to me.

Then Priscilla, the bard of the chameleon, came over to our table. her usual attire: she wore her red cap that covered her blonde hair, she wore a green overall with a red long sleeve shirt underneath it, she also wore a skirt with a gold and green stripes pattern, and finally she wore red and green leggings: red on her left and green on her right.

"Geralt! It's been what? A year sense we last met?" She said happily.

"Has it really been a year?" I asked.

"Ha! This just proves that your finally going senile." Ciri teases.

"Oh come on, I'm not that old." I retorted.

We chatted for a bit until Zolton came over to our table with two plats that had a juicy steak on each.

"Oh, I didn't hear you ladies walk in, I'm sorry, would you two like anything? Zolton asked apologetically while he placed me and Ciris dinner in front of us.

"I'll just have some wine please." Yennefer replied.

"I'll have some too." Triss said as well.

"I already ordered some wine so we could simply share the bottle?" Ciri suggested.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, do you Yennefer?" Triss asked as she took a pice of my steak.

"I don't mind at all." Yennefer said cheerfully.

"Good, that means I'll get to keep the vodka to myself." I said jokefully.

We all share a laugh while we talked some more about what had happened over the two years after the war.

Soon the door opened again and we turned to see Golan Vivaldi, the dwarf banker of Novigrad.

"Geralt? What's you doing here?" He asked surprised.

He was wearing noble attire such as a fine blue jacket and a golden shirt. His head was bald but he still had his long grey beard.

"Just thought I could use a drink after a day of hunting monsters." I replied while taking a sip of my vodka.

"Well then, mind if I join in then?" Golan asked.

I patted the empty space next to me and ordered a beer. For a while we just talked about what was happening in our lives until Golan asked something that never came to me until now.

"Hey, where's Dandelion?" Golan asked confused

I stopped eating my steak and pondered on the thought. He's right, shouldn't we have seen Dandelion by now? It's his place after all.

"Yeah, your right, shouldn't he had come over by now?" Ciri said, somehow like she read my mind.

"Come to think of it, I haven't hear from Dandelion in a while." I said while putting my fork down.

"Hey, Priscilla, have you heard from Dandelion? Is he out getting supplies or something?" Ciri called out to Priscilla.

"No I haven't met him in person but he's Been writing to us for a while." Priscilla replied.

"How long had he been writing to you?" Ciri asked.

"For two years now." Priscilla said almost casually.

"Two years?!" We all said in unison.

"Not in all that time he visited?" I said as I got up and walked over to her.

"Well he told me he was going away for a while and in his letters he said that he's fine so I didn't assume anything." Priscilla said as she stepped back.

"You think one of his lady friends found out he was a womanizer and decided to have some revenge and wrote fake letters as to not draw attention?" Yennefer said almost jokingly.

"No, true, he can be an idiot sometimes and get into trouble, but he was always able to woo Lady Luck to his side before." I said in defense for my friend.

"Yeah, the mans an idiot, bet he does have his clever moments." Zolton said as he came into view, most likely hearing the commotion.

"True he had, but do you think Lady Luck ignored him this time?" Golan said worried.

"If that's the case then I say we go looking for him, for all we know he could be in danger!" Ciri said as she got up from the table and prepared to leave.

"There's no need, for I have arrived."

We all turn to see Dandelion, safe and sound. He was wearing his usual attire: he wore a purple jacket with puffy shoulders, a purple hat with a quill feather sticking out,long-tight blue pants, and purple shoes. He still had his short-brown hair, a thin mustache, and a small goatee. Thou I'm glad that's he's ok and not hurt, something felt _off about him, something I can't put my finger on, I guess what put me off the most was that he was wearing some sort of large sack on his back._

"Oh Dandelion where have you been?" Priscilla ran to him and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Oh good, for a minute I thought we where going to have to go on another goose chase." Yennefer said as she spied her wine.

"Dandelion! Where you've been all this time?" Zolton said.

"Oh I've been on an adventure!"Dandelion said excitedly.

"You? On a adventure? Yeah right, come on, tell us the truth, one of your girlfriends husband found out what you two were doing and you went into hiding didn't you?" I asked as if I was a parent trying to get there kid to tell the truth.

"Oh but I was on an adventure! An adventure that brought me to places you guys can even imagine. An adventure that taught me amazing new tricks. And I can't to tell you guys all about it!" Dandelion said as if he was telling another story of me.

"This adventure tough you tricks? Like what?" Triss asked confused.

Dandelion then grew a big smile and walked over to Yennefer and took her now empty wine glass and filled it with more wine.

"Only the most amazing of tricks, such as what I'm about to show you." He said as if he was a stage performer.

He then put his pinky finger in the wine and took a deep breath, that's when I saw it: he seemed to suddenly have a glow! The glow seemed to cover his whole body, as if the sun itself reflected off of him. And without warning, he took his finger out of the wine, and the wine fallowed!

We stared in bewilderment when Dandelion seemed to hold all of the wine from the glass onto his pinky! The wine itself also took the shape of the wine glass, with the glow covering it as well.

"Dandelion, how on earth are you doing that?!" Ciri said amazed.

"Why simple: I'm useing a special technique that uses energy that is called Hamon." Dandelion said proudly.

"Hamon? Not in all of my travels have I ever heard of it, what else can it do?" Yennefer said, eager to know what else this Hamon can do.

"Oh? You want to see more? Then I shall demonstrate another use of Homon!"

Dandelion then grabbed Ciris plate that sill had her unfinished steak on it, and placed it at the edge of the table. He then took another deep breath, with the glow returning, and punch the steak, yet nothing happened immediately.

"I don't know what you did but it's rude to steal other people's steaks for your demonstration." Ciri said annoyed.

But when she grabbed the end of the plate and attempted to pull it back to her, the plate snapped in half!

"What the?" Ciri said as she stared at the now half plate she got in her hands.

"Bloody hell! He cut the plate in half!" Priscilla said in amazement.

"More then that! Look at the steak." Zolton said as he pointed at the steak dandelion punched.

We then all looked at the steak to see that despite the fact that dandelion somehow made the plate split in half, the steak was perfectly fine!

"As you see, with Hamon even if the steak was in the way, I was still able to destroy this silver plaaaaate you know what? This plate was probably expensive." Dandelion chuckle to himself at the end.

"Ok, making the wine levitate, that was impressive. But cuting a silver plate without harming the food is astounding! Where on earth did you learn this hamon?" Triss asked in amazement.

" Oh I'll be happy to tell you guys about how I learn hamon, and about the most bizarre adventure I have ever had." Dandelion said invitingly.

"After seeing that display I want to know every detail about Hamon." Yennefer explained.

"Yeah, I also want to know more about this adventure you went on." Zolton said as he finished his beer.

"Oh it's only the greatest adventure you have ever heard! It's so great that I'll made the events with the wild hunt and the white frost look like a simple child made it up." Dandelion said egotistically.

"That so? Then this story better be a good one." I said as I sat back down.

"Oh it will be Geralt old friend." Dandelion said with a toothy grin.


End file.
